Regular Apocalypse
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: Sequel to Regular Outbreak. The virus has spread all across the United States (and quite possibly the whole world), turning everybody that got infected into the living dead. Mordecai, Rigby, along with some other survivors, walk to survive to terrors of what used to be their home. Rated T for zombie related violence and some language
1. Prequel Chapter

**This chapter will act as a prequel to _Regular Outbreak _so you'll have more of an idea on what happened.**

* * *

It was a sunny, normal day for everyone. People were just doing what they were doing. Going to work, eating breakfast, spending time with their families, you name it. Inside a diner, there was a blonde man in a brown jacket and tie eating some bacon and eggs. When all of a sudden...

"Bennet?"

The man known as Bennet looked up from his table and saw a man in a business suit, black hair, and holding a briefcase.

"Henry Bennet? Is that you?" The man asked. Bennet's eyes lit up. "Why James! Dr. James, how've you been buddy?!" Bennet said happily. "Pretty good." James replied. "Wanna take a seat?" Bennet offered. "Sure" James took a seat in front of Bennet.

"Say Bennet..." James began. "Hmm?" Bennet got curious. "None of the guys back at the lab said that they've seen you in a while? I haven't seen you in a while. What gives bro?" James asked him. "Well I was on vacation with the family, my wife really wanted to see Alaska. And let me tell you, it was **freezing' **there! I thought the whether there was supposed to be nice this time of year." Bennet said while hugging himself as if he was cold.

"That's strange, I was never told that you were going to Alaska. And nobody back at the lab said nor knew anything about you going to Alaska." James was now confused. "Hey we may be friends but that doesn't mean I'll tell you **everything**! Even if I'm leaving town." Bennet laughed. James snickered and rolled his eyes.

Bennet stopped laughing. "Anyway, how's that project going?" He asked. "Project?" James asked. "You know the virus vaccine?" "Oh yeah! I'm surprised you remembered." James said with a chuckle. "Hey we've been working on this for a while, why would I forget about something like this?" Bennet said while smiling.

"The vaccine is nearly complete. Still needs some work though." James said, picking up his briefcase and opening it. He took out some papers labeled "Swine Flu Vaccine".

"I still can't believe the boss is trying to create a vaccine for the _swine flu_. I mean C'mon, that can be cured with some bed rest, the right medication, and chicken soup." Bennet said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well the epidemic that's been going on is pretty huge. The boss said this vaccine is meant to instantly cure you of the flu, it could save lives in a matter of minutes." James said, going over the papers.

Bennet chuckled. "Hell, the boss outta make a vaccine for tuberculosis, that's what killed my grandmother." Bennet said as he took another sip of his coffee, James just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, this flu epidemic is happening all over town. Be glad it's not a tuberculosis epidemic." James joked. "You better watch your tongue boy if you don't want **your** grandmother getting tuberculosis." Bennet said coldly. James rolled his eyes, Bennet proceeded to finish his meal and James took care of his bill for him.

James and Bennet got in each of their cars and drove off. They proceeded to drive into the forest, down a small hill. They stopped and parked their cars next to a big, thick tree. They got out and walked towards the tree, James took out a little remote control and pressed a button on it, pretty soon the cars turned invisible.

"Think James, how often do you find it for hikers to end up bumping into our invisible parking lot?" Bennet asked with a smirk on his face. "Counting that you don't see any hikers in these parts of the woods anymore, I'd say the percentage is very low." James said, puting the remote back in his pocket.

The two then proceeded to walk towards the tree, James then bent one of the branches in half and a door opened on the tree. The two entered the door and Bennet pressed a button which took them both down. They continued to go down the elevator until it came to a stop. Once the door opened, the two walked into a laboratory.

The laboratory looked pretty hi-tech, there were people in lab coat almost everywhere. Some of them saw Bennet and James and greeted the two as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey James, Bennet, how've you been?" "Bennet, where've you been the past week?" "Hey James, I need you to file this report." "Bennet, we need to talk about the plant testing that's happening in the lower levels."

Many wanted to chat with James and Bennet, but they just wanted to get into their lab coats and go see the boss, to get info the swine flu vaccine. They got into the bathroom, switched out of their suits and into their lab coats, and went to go see the boss. The boss was a rather nice yet strict man, the boss' name was Morgan Fillard, he was a highly intelligent man who also built the underground compound. He built it underground, claiming it was more secret.

The two scientists walked in from of a door labeled "Morgan". "Sir?...Sir, are you in there?" Bennet knocked. "It's me, Dr. Bennet and James. We're here to discuss the swine flu vaccine." Bennet continued to knock. A big man with a mustache and wearing a dark purple business suit opened the door.

"Bennet, I've heard you just cam back from Alaska." Morgan said with a grin on his face. Bennet chuckled while James rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've been expecting you two." Morgan asked the two to follow him, as Morgan took them both into one of the lab rooms.

"This vaccine will a complete live saver! We could make flu epidemics cease to exist. You guys might think this is a dumb idea but trust me, we could save millions of lives!" Morgan said as he was examining a bunch of test tubes in its holder. Bennet and James looked at each other. Morgan took on of the tubes out from the holder, examined it, then searched for a syringe.

"Uh sir, do I need to remind you that the vaccine still needs to be worked on?" James asked nervously. "Nonsense, I think it's perfect as it is." Morgan said as he poured the liquid in the syringe. "_Seriously, I thought this guy was supposed to be highly intelligent!" _James thought. "Okay now, do we have a test patient?" Morgan asked. James and Bennet ran off and came back with a man in a wheelchair, he looked greatly ill.

"Okay sir, if this works, you'll be free to leave...leave to live a new germ free life that is." Morgan chuckled. He stuck the needle into the man's arm and injected the vaccine into him. The man continued to cough. "Hmm, maybe we didn't put enough anti-flu particles into it." Morgan suggested. "YA THINK?!" James asked. The man continued to a cough but then stopped. Pretty soon, his pale skin soon started to look like normal skin, he then proceeded to get up off the wheelchair feeling good as new.

"Why I feel good as new!" The man said as he danced around a bit. Morgan looked in pure amazement. "It worked!" He laughed. "It REALLY WORKED!" Bennet and James just stared with their jaws hanging open. "I don't believe it! He was cured in like five seconds!" James said in astonishment. Bennet was lost for words, the vaccine had actually worked.

"Thanks professor, I'm cured." The man said, shaking Morgan's hand. "Aw thanks, it was nothing real-" Morgan stopped as the man began coughing again, this time he was coughing real uncontrollably.

"Hey you alright sir?" Morgan asked nervously but the man just kept coughing. "Well would you look at THAT!" James spat out, obviously annoyed. Before James could continue, another doctor bursted into the room. "Morgan, we have a problem!" He said, holding some documents.

"What is it?" He asked the doctor. "Well I just went over the results of the vaccine after we heated it, look what I found!" The doctor laid down a picture on the table. Morgan, Bennet, and James took a look and saw a fractured double helix.

"What is that?" Morgan asked. "Well the heat caused some of the molecules in the substances that were put in the vaccine to fracture. The only problem was that the molecules were too thick for the DNA to repair." The doctor explained. Bennet and James looked at each other in both worry and confusion, Morgan just looked panic.

"W-what are you saying?" Morgan asked. "Sir, I'm saying that the vaccine...has mutated!" The doctor informed. Bennet, James, and Morgan looked horrified. They all turned their attention to the coughing man, who looked pale and cold. The door was open and the man eventually ended up coughing on another doctor.

"Hey watch it!" The female doctor shouted as she continued to walk away. Pretty soon she began coughing as well, and the coughing spread to another doctor, who then spread it to another doctor, and so on.

"What's happening?" Bennet asked worriedly. The man stopped coughing and began gagging. "What the hell did we inject into this man?" Bennet asked. "A mutated swine flu vaccine, that's what!" James yelled. Everybody began stepping back. The man held onto his head and began thrashing everywhere. He fell to his knees and started screaming, this caught the attention to a few other doctors who were simply passing by. The man began shaking severely while drooling. Eventually he came to a stop. Everybody looked him in horror.

"Uh...y-you alright sir?" Morgan asked frightenedly. The man was still on the floor breathing heavily, he still looked pale and cold. The man then slowly proceeded to get up off the ground and just stand there with his head down. Everybody stared at the man nervously. "Uh...sir?" James asked still nervous. The man proceeded to just stand there before he slowly turned around and faced the group. He raised up his head, showing everybody his face. His pupils were very light blue, as if he didn't have any pupils at all, he hissed and proceeded to walk slowly towards the group.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?" Morgan asked, but the man didn't respond and continued walking towards the group. Morgan then walked up to the man to examine him only for the man to attack him.

"Ack!" Morgan said as the man grabbed a hold of him. "Get him off me! Get him off me!" Morgan cried for help. Bennet looked around the room and saw a lamp, he picked it up and ran towards Morgan and the man. The man looked as if he was trying to bite Morgan, Bennet then proceeded to knock the man off of him by hitting him in the back with the lamp.

"Dude really?" James asked, unimpressed by Bennet's actions. "Well what else could I have done?" Bennet defended himself. The doctor then walked up to the man and asked if he was okay. The man then got a hold of himself before turning his attention to the doctor. The man just stared at the doctor before attacking him as well. The doctor screamed as the man pushed him against the wall and proceeded to bite his neck. Bennet, James, and Morgan watched in horror as the man tore off a chunk of skin from the doctor's neck and started eating it.

"Oh god!" Bennet backed away in horror. "Sir?! **Sir?!**" Morgan tried to talk to the man just still no luck. A female doctor walked in. "What's going on he-" The doctor stopped as she turned to see the man biting off more skin off of the other doctor and ate it. She screamed which caught the attention of the man, she tried to run away but the man was quick and grabbed her leg before biting it. The female doctor screamed in pain, which greatly caught the attention of everybody passing by. The all went to investigate but began running off after seeing the dead bodies and the man attacking them as well.

Bennet, James, and Morgan were all in pure horror. Pretty soon, Morgan began coughing. Bennet and James slowly backed away from him. No! No, no! I-it's not what you thin-" Morgan said but was cut off by more coughing. Bennet then took the lamp and knocked him out. "What happened?!" James asked. "He probably got infected when he shook hands with...what used to be a sick man." Bennet said look over at the corpses of two doctors.

In another room, there were two more doctors, they heard screaming. "What was that?" One of them, a female, asked. "I don't know but I think-" The other doctor, man, began coughing "I think-" He continued coughing. "My god, Steve are you-...are you?" The woman was cut off by coughing as well.

All the other doctors were running, quickly trying to find the exits. There were doctors coughing everywhere, it was spreading like wildfire. Some of them started to get on the floor and shake severely. Once all that stopped, the doctors began attacking each other, they were biting off chunks of flesh and consumed it.

Bennet and James ran through the compound. James then split up. "Hey where you going?!" Bennet yelled out. "I'll get help!" James replied as he continued running. Bennet looked beyond annoyed but continued running once he saw a few zombies walk towards him. Bennet then ran back to his office but before he could close the door, the man managed to stick his arm in through an opening. Bennet desperately tried to get him out of the way by hitting his arm with a folder but that hardly did anything.

Bennet had no other choice but to let him in. The man fell flat on the floor, Bennet ran to his desk and took out a pistol. "Stay down!" He warned the man but he slowly got back up to his feet. "Stop! I have permission to use this!" Bennet panicked but the man just proceeded to walk slowly towards him with his arms raised. Bennet pulled the trigger and shot the man in the chest. Much to Bennet's horror, the bullet didn't seem to have any effect and the man just continued to walk towards Bennet.

Bennet shot him two more times and still nothing. Bennet then raised his gun a little higher, pulled the trigger, and shot the man clean in the forehead. That actually did it, and the man fell to the floor with blood dripping from the bullet holes. Bennet quickly opened the door and pushed the dead body outside. He looked around and saw the massacre, everybody was running for their lives as the doctors were literally eating each other.

Bennet quickly closed the door and locked it before any of them noticed him. He then proceeded to hide himself, preying that James was telling the truth about getting help.

* * *

**Welp, this is it! The sequel you all been waiting for! This chapter is meant to be a prequel to _Regular Outbreak_, so you'll like know what happened and all. I apologize if some of the stuff in here doesn't seem to have connection to _Regular Outbreak_, it's been a while you know. I also apologize if the whole mutation thing didn't sound right, I don't really know all that kind of stuff. I also apologize if it seems like I used the term "man" and "doctor" too much, it just seemed better than revealing their names, I also didn't wanna call them zombies just yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	2. Gun Shop

Mordecai proceeded to walk down the deserted and wrecked street, with Rigby in his arms and the revolver in the holster. The wind was blowing, which resulted in the trash blowing everywhere.

Mordecai tried to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting to attract any zombies...if there were any zombies around. The whole street was empty, except for crashed cars and thousands of pieces of trash all over the ground and blowing in the wind.

Mordecai kept a sharp eye out, he looked down at Rigby and saw him still unconscious. He looked like he was sleeping, Mordecai thought it would be best he got some rest, especially after that whole underground lab ordeal. Mordecai could still feel the pain after he was hit in the head by those jerks. Right now, only one question remained for Mordecai: Are his friends and family alright? More importantly, are they still alive?

Mordecai continued to walk down the street until he came across a gun shop. _"How convenient"_ He thought. Mordecai walked towards the shop, he tried to open the door but it was locked. _"Oh great!"_ Mordecai thought. He looked around and saw a parked car. Mordecai set Rigby down on it and walked back to the door. He backed up before proceeding to ram the door down. Luckily he didn't manage to break it down, just busted it open. And also luckily he didn't set off any alarms.

Mordecai looked around and saw a wide variety of firearms. Mordecai went back outside to get Rigby, not wanting to take the risks of leaving his best friend outside where zombies could show up and tear him apart, and walked back inside.

Mordecai set Rigby down on the counter and started picking out some weapons. Mordecai looked at the clock to see what the time was, the clock said "6:42 AM". However, the second-hand wasn't moving so that kinda Mordecai that the clock might not be working. But he could tell the time was somewhere between 6 and 7 because it was daylight outside.

Mordecai glanced over at the wall, which had various shotguns and rifles leaning against it. Mordecai picked up a Remington over and under shotgun. Mordecai opened it and, of course, there were no shells inside. Mordecai looked at the selves and saw a box of shotgun shells, he took the box and opened it. He dumped the shells on the counter and proceeded to load the shotgun.

Mordecai also noticed a box of revolver ammo on the selves. He grabbed it and dumped the bullets on the counter. Mordecai took the opportunity to fill in any empty bullet spaces on the holster. He also proceeded to fill in the two empty slots in the revolver.

Mordecai looked at the glass counter, and saw multiple handguns sitting on the selves inside of it. He slid the little door opened and picked up a pistol, it was a FN FNX 45 to be precise. Mordecai found a few magazines on the selves, proceeded to reload the pistol, and put it in the other gun pocket. Mordecai then decided to look around the place, starting with the back. But first, he close and relocked the front door, just in case.

He took the shotgun and walked slowly towards the door behind the counter. He opened it and quickly raised the gun, not knowing what might be lurking. Mordecai looked around, the back room had a bunch of boxes stacked together and some of them had fallen on the floor. Mordecai walked over to one of the fallen boxes and saw some clothes inside of it.

_"Why would a gun shop have boxes of clothes?"_ Mordecai wondered but he decided to just ignore it. He pulled out a red shirt along with some blue jeans. Mordecai had decided to take them, knowing that he could hold some extra ammo in the pockets. He set the shotgun down and put on the clothes.

Mordecai walked out of the backroom and saw a bathroom. He walked in to look at himself in the mirrors, he thought he looked pretty good. "Not bad." Mordecai said to himself. Just then, Mordecai heard a bang. It sounded like a bird flying into a window. He pulled out his revolver then slowly walked out to see what it was.

Peaking out the door, he saw a zombie banging his hand on the window. The zombie was doing it rather slowly, meaning that he might've reanimated not too long ago. As he remembers how Bennet told him that the virus will spread through the hosts' entire system, making the zombies only stronger.

Mordecai then looks at Rigby, still passed out on the counter. _"Crap!"_ Mordecai thought. Mordecai ran back to the back room to grab his shotgun, he tried to find another way out but no luck. Mordecai had no luck, he was only gonna be able to get out through the front door.

Mordecai grabbed the shotgun shells, magazines, and any other ammo he needed and put as much as he could into any and all pockets he had in his clothing. He stuck the shotgun in the back of his shirt, picked up Rigby, and made his way to the door. He sighed before closing his eyes, unlocking the door, and running outside.

The zombie slowly walked towards Mordecai. He kicked the zombie back before taking out the pistol and shooting it point-blank in its forehead, the zombie fell dead on the ground. Surprisingly, the shot didn't wake Rigby up, which meant he was either in a coma for his "sleep" was very deep.

As soon as that bullet was fired, Mordecai started hearing large amounts of weak moaning. He looked around and saw zombies coming out of what seems like nowhere. Mordecai panicked and he tried to search for an escape route. He spotted a car and ran to it. It was, surprisingly, unlocked and Mordecai quickly went it and set Rigby in the passenger seat.

The zombies started getting around the car. Rather unsurprisingly, there were no car keys, as Mordecai quickly tried to look for some. _"Aww screw it!"_ Mordecai thought. He decided to hot wire the car. He remembered seeing Muscle Man do it a couple times, so it wasn't really hard for him to do so.

After successfully managing to start the car, a zombie managed to break the window on Mordecai's side open. Mordecai screamed as the arms of the zombies reached out to try and grab him. Mordecai quickly slammed on the breaks, without getting scratched or even grabbed, and drove off while also running some of the zombies over.

_"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"_ Mordecai was breathing heavily, he looked back and saw the zombie horde getting farther and farther away. Mordecai's panick soon started to fade away as he continued driving, while avoiding all the rubble in the streets. He brushed off all the broken glass and one thing came to his mind: Find his friends!

* * *

**Here's chapter two and this chapter officially takes place after _Regular Outbreak_. Mordecai finds a gun shop and gets some weapons while also donning an attire of a red shirt and blue jeans. He decided to limit the weapons since I felt like I went a little overboard in the _Regular Outbreak_ chapter "A Stop to the Gun Shop". Also how would he be able to carry a whole ton of weapons and ammunition by himself? Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and also notify me if I've made any type of mistakes. Thank you**


End file.
